Trust
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: Miles lost everyone he could trust. Does he even WANT to trust Zig?... He might have to. Eventual Ziles. Request by TotalDramaDegrassifan (Sorry for the lateness)
1. Chapter 1

"D-Do you guys have... Ice packs?"

I looked up to see some kid that looked about my age, a fresh yellow around the majority of his eye. I blinked, knowing I've seen this kid before. But I ignored my thoughts and pointed to the small freezer in the corner of the store. He smiled weakly and walked back to where it was. Fuck, this kid looked familiar. He came back and pulled out his credit card. I took it and glanced at the name.

_Miles Hollingsworth III_

Oh god. I knew I knew him from somewhere. Miles, the rich kid that just moved to Degrassi. The one trying to tag my girl. Well, okay, she isn't mine yet, but still, he's interfering with my territory.

Ever since, well, you know, I've tried my best to keep my mouth shut about people I don't like. But I only had one chance and I couldn't just let it pass me by.

"Brag a little too much?" I asked, pointing to my eye and smirking a little.

He looked up and his face fell, and if I wasn't mistaken, tears started welling up for a split second before blinking them away. Miles snatched his card back, put the ice pack on his eye and stormed out.

Shit, me and my big mouth.

Thank goodness my mom walked in AFTER that, she would've killed me.

"Ma, take over for me? I wanna see if that kid is ok."

She looked skeptical, but she waved me off. I jumped over the counter and jogged over to him.

"Miles! Miles, wait up. I was kidding!" I said, catching up to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "It's whatever. Go away."

"No, wait." I said, stopping him. "At least tell me what happened..."

Miles chuckled bitterly. "I doubt you'll understand, Zig. Just leave me alone. Please?"

"Miles, I'm just trying to help you, ok?"

"Help me?! After what you just said, do you really think I want YOUR help right now? What, am I just supposed to spill my guts to someone I don't even know?" he sighed. "Besides, I have enough venting for Chewy anyways."

I frowned and watched him turn around, pulling out his phone, stand for a second with it to his ear, then hurling it onto the concrete. No doubt he'll need another one. He began screaming at the top of his lungs in French, I could barely understand him, I never paid too much attention in class, but then he screamed a very familiar word to me: Fuck.

"FUUUUUUUCK! FUUUUUUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!" over and over Miles belted.

I ran over to him and tried to calm him down. "Miles! Miles, dude, sit down. Please, man, just chill out. You're gonna be okay. Miles, I got you, just calm down, okay? Calm down."

He eventually calmed down but his composure was nowhere near in check. He sat down on the bench next to him and began to cry. He didn't care that people saw, the truth was going to come out anyway.

I took a deep breath and asked again. "Miles... what's wrong."

"Um... everything, I guess?" he answered through his tears. "I'm a disgrace to my family, Chewy and I aren't getting along... My dad."

"What's wrong with you and Chewy?"

"Just... some shit going on at home. I was angry. I snapped on him. I... I didn't mean to. Chewy is all I have. He's like a baby brother to me, and now he won't even talk to me. I need him." he spilled, sobbing.

"…. And your dad?" I asked, but this only made Miles cry even harder. And then it clicked. "Miles... no."

"Yeah... It's true. Toronto's next mayor is beating the shit out of his own son. The one Hollingsworth that just... isn't perfect. The one that turned to shit." he said.

"No, Miles, you're not. I mean, you can kinda be a dick but... um..."

"But what?"

I paused for a second. "I... I don't know. To be honest, I barely know you... Or like you for that matter."

Miles looked down at his feet. "You're right. You don't." he said, getting up and walking into the middle of street. He sat down in the left lane crossed-legged.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" ! asked him.

Miles sighed. "Waiting for the next car to come by and just... end it."

My stomach dropped. No, not this. Not again. Not while he's right in front of me.

"Miles, I may not be a fan of the majority of the people in Toronto, but I'm pretty sure when they see a kid in the street they're going to either drive around you or stop. No one's going to just hit you. Now get up."

"No."

"Miles."

"I'm not moving."

"Dude, just get-"

"I SAID NO!"

"Fine." I said, walking into the street and sitting directly in front of him.

Miles sighed again. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if I'm gonna have someone kill themselves again, might as well die with them." I said.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

I hated talking about this. Thinking about him just makes me feel like a shittier person every day.

"That kid that died last year..." I started. "It was my fault. I said something I shouldn't have. I just wanted him to stay away from Maya. I was protecting her. I didn't think that he'd... No, that was it. I didn't think."

Miles looked at me with a surprisingly sympathetic look. "How do you even cope with something like that? I mean, it must be torture at school."

"Actually, people don't even blame me. Sure it seems like a freebie from getting my ass kicked on a daily basis, but I still feel responsible. It's a weight on my shoulders that just doesn't seem to go away."

Miles frowned. "So... that's why you're helping me. Guilt."

"N-No! Just... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you went off and committed. Not when I know I could stop it this time." I said, getting up and holing my hand out. "So come on. I'm not letting you do this. And don't think I wont drag your ass over to the sidewalk."

Miles stared at my hand and finally took a breath and took it. Without even thinking I interlocked our fingers and walked us back to the bench, sitting down. Not a word was said between us, but I felt Miles slowly rest on my shoulder. I didn't resist and rested my head on his. I also noticed that he hasn't let go of my hand yet.

"Do you... need a place to stay?" I asked him.

"No... I can go home."

"No, hell no. You're coming home with me." I said, my hand gripping his tighter.

It was quiet, but I didn't realize how... well, 'Tristan' I was being, and I think Miles noticed just about the same time I did. We quickly let go of each other and slid to the opposite ends of the bench.

"Um... so you're house?"

"Yeah... My house."

AN: So this is a SUPER late request for TotalDramaDegrassifan. SO sorry for the wait. This story will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess being rich has its upsides. Zig was nice enough to let me stay with him, and since I have money, his mom didn't have to worry about feeding me. I stayed outside his store until his shift was over and his mom drove us to his house, or, apartment really.

"It's no mansion." he said.

"You think I'm THAT shallow? This is fine... Anything is better than home right now." I said, looking around.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room."

We walked down the small hallway and entered his small shack of a room. It was covered in worn out posters all over the walls, there was a small desk in the corner, and a lone, full sized mattress in another. There were two piles of clothes, I guessed that one was clean and one was dirty.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not used to this." he said. "

"No... no this is fine. Anything is better than home right now." I told him.

He nodded and sat down on his bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What exactly did you say to him?"

I was confused. "Wait... What?"

"Your friend, uh... Walter?"

"Winston..." I said, hanging my head down. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You sure? It might make you feel better if you do."

I sighed. "I um... I said he was a bad friend." I told him, sitting down next to him. "I didn't mean that though, obviously. I was just really angry and I really don't think before I talk when I'm angry. His family is all nice and caring, and they like me too, but I probably fucked that up along with everything."

"Well... Do you think he'll forgive you?"

I looked down. "….. He said he hated me."

Zig frowned. "Ouch... Have you tried talking to him?"

"I haven't for three days. He seems a lot happier without me around anyways."

"Oh... Does he... does he know?"

I nodded. "Besides you, it's only him. And he's been really good about it too. I mean, he's just always there, or at least he was."

"Maybe you should go talk to him? I mean, the sun is still out. We can walk right-"

I cut him off. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, he's told me that he's hated me before, but this time I think he meant it."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"Well, then maybe you should talk to him so you can know so." he said, taking my hand and putting my phone in it. "Call him, Miles."

I sighed. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. While very needed, Chewy's lectures are probably the most discouraging things I have to endure. But it's not like I don't deserve it. I was horrible to him.

I took a deep breath and dialed his number.

Phone rings once... Twice... three times... a fourth... fifth...

Suddenly there's silence...

"…...What?" Chewy said as if he were trying to compose himself.

"Che-…. Winston... Are you ok?"

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I um... We need to talk. Can we please?"

There was a long pause, then a sigh. "…. Fine." And the line went dead. I sighed and hit the end button.

"Well?" Zig spoke up.

"He agreed to talk, but..." I started.

"But what?"

"I t-think he was crying when I called." I said looking down. It shook me up knowing that. Chewy NEVER cries. Ever.

"Well maybe you should leave soon."

I nodded. "Look you don't have to come with me."

"It's fine. You look like you could use some moral support right about now." Zig said, half-smiling. "Come on, dude."

* * *

The bus ride was... well... new to say the least. Public transportation has its upsides, but I question if a lot of people on it were on something. Nevertheless, Zig was with me and for some reason I felt more or less safe the whole ride there. He's turning out to be a nice guy. Lot of people have him wrong.

We finally got to Chewy's house and I almost didn't even knock on the door. I turned to Zig, who was across the street. He gave me a sad smile and a thumbs up. Eventually, the door opened and Chewy stood there with a blank face staring at me.

"Your eye..." he said almost monotonously.

I looked down and sat on the bench next to his door. I patted the spot next to me, but he shook his head.

"I'm good here..." he said coldly.

"Look, you have every right to be angry. I was a jerk."

He scoffed. "Understatement of the year."

"Chewy...-"

"Stop calling me that!" he rose his voice at me. "We're not 5 anymore, Miles."

"Dude I-"

He cut me off again. "You know what? Save it, dude. You've said enough to me already."

"Winston, I'm sorry."

"Miles, not everything can be fixed with a simple sorry. What the hell, man? Did you really mean that? Does everything that I've ever done for you not mean anything to you?" His voice cracked. "That hurts man."

"Of course I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say it?" he said, voice cracking again.

"I just... I was mad ok?"

"Why am I always your punching bag when you're mad? It's not fair that I have to be the one that gets treated like shit. I'm the only one that's been here for you!"

I looked down and started tearing up. "Please just... I'm sorry. I don't think when I'm upset, ok?"

"Well maybe you should start then." he said coldly. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Please I... I can't lose you."

"Then stop pushing me away." he said. He started to cry.

My heart sunk. "No... don't." I got up and slowly approached him.

It broke my heart seeing him like this. I've known Winston since kindergarten and I've not once seen him cry before. He's never looked this weak. And it makes me feel even worse that I'm the one that caused all of this. I reached out to hug him, but he flinched.

"Miles please..." But I wasn't letting him get away. I stepped closer and attempted the hug again. This time he let me in. I held him like the little brother that I've always seen him as. After a bit, I felt him wrap his arms around me too. I began to cry as well.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings. Not now or ever at all. I uh... I'm scared, buddy. I need you. You're all I got. I'm so scar-"

"Shhh... I got you." he told me. "I'm not going anywhere."

We stayed in a much needed embrace for a few more minutes until he let go and spoke up.

"You can't go back, Miles." he said.

"I know, I don't want to."

"Stay here."

"I-I can't. He knows where you live, he'll come here."

"Then where are you going to stay?"

"Uh... I have a place. You know Zig, right?"

"You mean the school's drug dealer? Yeah." he said, and then his face fell. "Miles... him?"

"Uh, yeah. He's actually here." I said, glancing over to him. He was sitting, looking around with his iPod earphones in.

"A-And he's just been sitting there? Watching us?" he said, feeling uncomfortable. "I can practically feel him swiping away my man-card."

I chuckled a little. "No, he's nice. Kid has a heart."

Winston nodded. "Okay then. Well... Good luck, Miles. If you change your mind, our door is wide open. My parents love you."

"Yeah well, I love you guys too. I'll be ok, man." I said. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was starting to get dark. "Zig should probably be getting home soon. I'll se you at school, ok?"

"Okay man. Stay strong." he said with a soft smile, walking back inside.

I grinned a little and Zig came up behind me.

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest?" he teased.

I didn't care. "Say what you want, man. I got my friend back." I said, yawning.

"Ok, come on, dude. You're exhausted. Let's get you rested. You can even take my bed."

"You're bed? I couldn't."

"Yes you can, and you will. My couch is comfy... sometimes. It's okay. I insist. You could use the most hospitality possible right now. It's a Russian thing."

I nodded, giving in.

And to be completely honest. I was actually a bit excited.


End file.
